Kérném a lap törlését 6
Ez az oldal még szerkeztés alatt áll, húgyhogy az ütközések elkerülése végett kérünk téged, hogy még ne szerkezd. ---- Udzumaki Naruto (うずまきナルト, nyugaton Naruto Uzumaki) a sorozat főhőse. Naruto kidolgozása közben Kisimoto (a sorozat megalkotója) minél egyszerűbb és bolondosabb szereplőt szeretett volna megalkotni, ezenkívül igen eseménydús, érdekes történetet is adott neki, ami mellet biztos, hogy senki sem fog unatkozni. Narutoról nagyon eltérő vélemények vannak, vagy szeretni, vagy csak utálni lehet őt.thumb Adatai thumb Születésnapja: október 10. Kora: a rendesbe:12 a Shippuudenes részekben:15-16 Munkája: ninja Rangja: genin Álma: Hokagénak lenni, visszahozni Uchiha Sasuke-t Konohába Örök riválisa: Uchiha Sasuke Csakrája eleme: szél A Kilencfarkú Róka támadása előtt Narto szülei Minato, a negyedik hokage és Kusina. A Naruto egy ramennek is a neve. A név igazából Jirayatól származik, aki valójában egy könyve főhősének adta ezt a nevet, csakhogy Minatónak nagyon megtetszett a főhős személyisége. azt akarta, hogy a a fia is ilyen legyen, ezért a Naruto nevet adta neki. Naruto születése napján a Kilencfarkú Róka(Kyuubi) megtámadta a falut, és a Negyedik úgy határozott, hogy az élete árán megmenit a falut, a rókát pedig Naruto testébe zárja. Naruto kisfiúként Miután Naruto testébe egy szörnyet zártak aki sok nindzsát megölt a faluból az emberek elkezdték kerülni őt. Senki nem törődött vele csak a Negyedik hokage helyét átvevő Harmadik hokage. Ezért Naruto nagyon egydül érezte magát, de volt valaki, aki ugyanígy volt ezzel. Ucsiha Szaszuke. Szaszukének a bátyja, Ucsiha Itacsi lemészárolta az egész klánt, csak Szaszukét hagyta életben, azzal a tudattal, hogy csak azért hagyta életben, hogy később felmérje rajta a képességeit. Naruto nem tudta, hogy mi történ Szaszuke családjával, csak azt látta, hogy nincs egyedül a magányával. Néhány év múlva bekerült a Nindzsa Akadémiára, ahol még egy ember elkezdett törődni vele. Umino Iruka. Nagyon szereti Narutot, majdhogynem fiaként, pedig az ő szülei a Kilecfarkú támadása során haltak meg. Nagyon szigorú Narutoval, és gyakran hívja meg ramenre, ami Naruto kedvence. Szaszuke azonban nagyon jól tanult, míg Naruto már többször is megbukott. A záró vizsgán azonban Iruka szenszejen kívül Mizuki szenszej is részt vesz. miután naruto megbukott ismét, tudván, hogy ő a kilnecfarkú megpróbálja kihasználni. Azt mondja, hogyha megszerez egy tiltott dzsucukat tartalmazó tekercset, és megtanul belőle egy dzsucuct, akkor Naruto mégis átmegy a vizsgán. Kihaszlálja őt. Naruto a többszörös árnyék klón technikát választja, és azzal bírkózik meg. iruke szenszej azonban rajtakapja, és már készül megbünetni Narutot, amikor azonban Naruto elmondja neki, hogy Mizuki szenszej mondta el neki, hogy hol van a tekercs, és azt is, hogy hova menjen megtanulni. Nem sokkal Iruka érkezése után megjelenik Mizuki, aki nemcsak a tekercset követeli, hanem azt is, elmondja Narutonak, hogy ő a kilencfarkú róka, ami pedig titok volt eddig. Narutot nagyon megérinti ez at információ, és az is, hogy Iruka az élete árán védi őt. Azért, hogy megvédje szenszejét, Naruto végrehajtja a többszörös árnyék klón dzsucuct. megveri Mizuki, és ennek fényében Iruka átengedi őt a vizsgán. Másnap azt is közli vele, hogy a hetes csapatba kerül. Naruto a 7-es csapatban thumb Narutonak sikerült a legrosszabbul vizsga, épphogy átengedték. Éppen ezért, hogy a csapatokban kiegyenlítsék az erőviszonyokat, Narutot azzal tették egy csoportba aki a legjobban teljesített: Ucsiha Szaszuke, és Haruno Szakura-val. A szenszejük Hatake Kakasi lett. Naruto, és Szaszuke versengése, Szakura kiváló elméleti tudása nagyon sokban vitte előre a csapatot. Együtt sokkal gyorsabban fejlődtek, mint külön-külön. Kakasi már az első napon ismertette velük a csapatmunka fontosságát. Első nagyobb küldetésük az volt, hogy megvédjék a Hídépítőt Momocsi Dzabudza és Haku-tól. Ennek a küldetésnek a során Naruto nagyon sokat fejlődik, jobban összekovácsolódik a csapattársaival, és végre megmutatja, hogy mit is tud, readásul először tapasztalja meg a Kilencfarkú Rókának az erejét. A küldetés végén med is ismerkednek azzal, hogy milyen nehéz is egy sinobi útja, hogyan, mi módon is végződhet. Naruto ekkor határozza el, hogy ő a sját nindzsa útját fogja járni, felállítja a saját szabályait, mint az egyik legismertebbet is: „Egy nindzsa sosem volnja vissza a szavát.” Naruto A csunin vizsgán Narutoék csapata is a legfiatalabb résztvevők körébe tartozik, ennek ellenére hisznek abban, hogy csuninok lehetnek. A vizsga jól indul, Naruo a bátorságának köszönhetően sikerül megűsznia, hogy az egész csapat miatta bukjon meg. A második fordulóban azonban már egyáltalán nem mondhatóak szerencsésnek, sőt inkább rendkívül szerencsétlennek. Orocsimaru eljön a vizsgára, és fű nindzsának álcázva megát Szaszukéra rakegy pecsétet, ami ugyan erősebbé teszi, de nem épp a jó irányban fejőldik. A barátaik azonban a sefítségükre sietnek. A Föld, és a Menny tekercset is sikerül végül megszerezniük, de ezzel nincsenek túl a nehezén. Kiderül, hogy túl sokkan jutottak tovább, ezért még egy selejtezőt rendeznek, aminek során Szakura is kiesik. Harmadik fordulón, amire Dzsiraija készíti fel Narutot, Naruto legyőzi Hjúga Nedzsit, de a további küzdelemre azonban nem kerül sot, mert Konohát megtámadják az ellenséges csapatok, aminek során a jelenlegi Hokege is elveszti életét. Naruto és Gaara thumb Gára, és csapata (Temari, Kankuro) feladatul azt kapták, hogy segítsenek elpusztítani Konohát. Egyrészt azért ők kapták, mert még elég fiatalok voltak, ahoz, hogy könnyen be tudtak jutni a csunin vizsga indokkal Konohaba, másrészt Gára volt a Szunagakure sinobi falu egyik legerősebb nindzsája. Gárat azonban Ucsiha Szaszuke legyőzése éerdekelte, akit azonban a pecséttel együtt is simán megvert. Végül Naruto, és Szakura siettek csapattársuk megmentésére, de Szakura sem tudott semmi érdemlegeset tenni, mert Gára néhány másodperc alatt egy fába lapította, és ott is tartotta őt. Naruto viszont ettől mérges és erősebb lett, minden erejét felhasználta, hogy megmentse barátait. Végül sikrült legyőznie Gárat, ennek köszönhetően Gára és ő még sok ideig igen jó barátok maradtak. Naruto ráébresztette Gárat, hog érdemes küzdeni annak ellenére, hogy mindenki retteg a beléje zárt szörnytől, a Sukakutól. Gára ezt el is fogadta, miután látta, hogy Narutoban is egy ilyen szörny szunnyad, de igazándiból nem a szónak hisz, hanem Naruto erejének, amit előhozott belőle azzal, hogy bántotta a barátait. Naruto mint Dzsiraija tanítványa thumb thumb|left Naruto eleinte azt szerette volna, hogyha Kakasi tanítja ki, de Kakasi inkább Szaszukére szeretett volna vigyázni azt átokpecsét miatt, így Natutot egy másik szenszejre hagyta. Naruto azonban nem bírta ki sok ideig, így amikor találkozott Dzsiraijaval addig kérlelte, amíg az meg nem adta magát. Dzsiraija-tól tanulta a dzsucujinak a nagy részét, és rá hasonlított a legjobban az élők közül. Amikor az idős Hokahe meghal Dzsiraija magával viszi Narutot, hogy megkeressék, és felkerjék Cunadet, Dzsiraija és Orocsimaru volt csapattársát, hogy legyen Konoha új Hokagáje. Az út alatt Dzsiraija lkezdi tanítani Narutonak Minato befejezetlen technikáját (ami még befejezetlenül is A-szintü), a Rasengant. Vigyáz Narutora, mintha az unokája lenne, annak tekinti őt. Nem szeretné, hogyha Naruto is elkövetné azokat a hibákat, amiket ő; nem szeeretné, ha elvesztené a barátját, és később nem tudná visszahozni. Megvédi a Akacukitól, és tájékoztatja róla. Dzsiraija halálna nagyon leveri Narutot, csak Umino Iruka, Naruto volt szenszeje tudja megvígasztalni. Naruto Szaszuke keresése közben Naruto Szakura, és Dzsiraja társaságában indul el barátja keresésére. Naruto Szaszuke keresése közben nagyon sok helyre jut el, de magát Szaszukét sosem sikerül fellelnie. Orocsimaru mindig valaki mással játszatja el Kabuo, és az ő szerepét. Van amikor azt hazudják Narutóéknak, hogy Szaszke meghalt, ne keresse tovább, Narutoék azonban nem hisznek nekik. A küldetések során Szakura rájön, hogy az ő ereje a többiekhez képest milyen jelentéktelen lett, ilyen szintü nindzsák ellen ő nem tud mit kezdeni. Narutot majdnem kétszer is megölik a szeme láttára. Ennek okán dönt úgy, hogy elmegy Cunadéhoz, a jelenlegi Hokagéhez, és megkéri rá, hogy tanítsa ki, had legyen belőle orvosi nindzsa. Így hát máris csak eggyel kevesebben indulhatnának Szaszuke keresésére. Egy idő után azonban egy másik problémájuk is akad. Cunade nem akarja őket elengedni, mert a falu így is nehéz helyzetben van, és minden egyes nindzsa számít. hinatanak aznoban egy új ötlete támad, hogy lehetne megkeresni, és visszahozni Naruto csapattársát. Cunade úgy dönt, hogy erre az utoló küldetésre elengedi Narutot, de ez volt az utolsó. A bogarat, amikre a feladat sikere épül sikerül megszerezniük, azonban nem tudják neki Szaszuke illatát megmutatni. Dzsiraija lebeszéli Narutot arról, hogy a továbbiakban is folytassa barátjja keresését, inkább menjen vele edzeni, és később majd talán így elég ereje lesz visszahozni Szaszukét. Naruto, és Dzsiraja több, mint két évre elhagyják a falut. Naruto idősebben Naruto felnőtten se adja fel Szaszuke keresését, sőt inkább még elszántabban kezdi el keresni. A falu vezetői azonban nem akarják elengedni őt fontosabb küldetésekre, mivel tisztában vannak, vele, hogy az Akacuki is Narutot akarja elkapni. Cunade azonban meggyőzi őket, hogy ez mennyire szükséges, és most a Szél országával való szövetségük, annak erőssége a tét ennél a küldetésnél szükség van Narutora. Annál inkább is, mert Naruto érte meg egyedül Gaarát a homok Kagekazéjét. Mivel azonban Szaszuke nincs a faluban nem mehetnek el úgy, mint 7-es csapat, eggyel kevesebben vannak. Ezért hát megalakul a Kakasi-csapat, ami Szakurából, Narutoból, és természetesen Kakasiból áll. érkezésükkor Szakura, akiből orvosi nindzsa lett megmenti Kankurot, aki öccse, Gaara segítségére akart sietni, azonban kevés sikerrel járt, mivel ellenfele Szaszori volt, aki készítette a bábjait, vagyis pontosan tudta, hogy hol vannak a gyenge pontjaik. Mire elindulnak Gaara után, megérkezik Gai csapata, akiket Cunade küldött erősítésnek. Út közben az Akacuki, hogy lelassítsa a két csapatot Itacsit, és Kisamét küldte ki. Narutonak meg kellet küzdenie Itacsival, aki elismerte, hogy sokat fejlődött, de azt is megmondta, hogy még mindig nem eleget. Mire utolérték az Akacukit Gaarából már kiszadték a Susakut. Naruto, és Kakasi Deidara után mentek, aki magával vitte Garát, Szakura ott maradt Chijo-baa-samaval és ketten megölték Sasorit Technikái *Árnyékklón-technika *Rasengan *Fuuton:Rasengan *Fuuton:RasenShuriken *Kucsijosze no dzsucu (idéző technika) *Remete forma Ore wa ramen ga daisuki da yo! (A rament szeretem a legjobban!!) Udzumaki Naruto --Aranyerdő 2009. március 1., 12:02 (UTC) Ez jó én még pár Rasengan tudok pl:moon vagy gigantik. Kategória:Szereplők